


He just let go

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season gr8 8X02<br/>He's trying to hold on, use his strength to pull him up, to go through with him, to finally go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He just let go

"Dean!" Cas yells as he holds on for dear life, half of Dean's body is already through the portal, sucking him up, suspended in the air. He's trying to hold on, use his strength to pull him up, to go through with him, to finally go home. Purgatory ain't havin' it though, winds are blowing all around them, being sucked through the light along with Dean, but that's not the problem.

The problem is a Djinn holding on to his ankle, trying to hitch a ride out with them.

"Cas, come on! You can do this!" He glances behind the Angel, turns pale under the blood and dirt covering his face before he looks back at Castiel again.

"Please, Cas, fuck." The amount of fear in his voice makes Cas glance back. Leviathans.

And they want him.

"Dean." He looks up at him, and Dean shakes his head, knowing what he's about to do.  
"Don't you fucking dare-" And Castiel let's go, the portal pulling Dean in fully, to go back, but not before he catches the look on Dean's face. He looks like he just found out the love of his life was gone.

He's not wrong.


End file.
